Killing the Phoenix
by Spirix
Summary: Edward's dreams are overlapping into his life. Should he suffer in madness or accept that not all things can be solved by science. Some things are just plain magical. Two-Part-Fic. Edward x Roy
1. Awake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Killing the Phoenix **

* * *

It was a strange world where your dreams felt more real than your every day reality.

Edward could not help but smile as he took his brother's warm flesh hand as then walked through the market together. He knew this was not real, so he did not pay attention to the stares of passersby. He wanted to devour each of the these stolen moments from his subconscious in hopes that he will still remember what Al used to feel like when he awoke. It never lasted though.

A strange girl with black hair would end his fantasy and turn it into a nightmare.

She raced thrown the street like a wild fox darting with a bit of stolen meat. Her feet were bare and swift as she dodged her pursuers. Edward felt uneasy.

When he dreamed oh himself and Al before the transmutation, everyone else had hazy faces; like they did not matter. That was true for all but this girl. In his dream he was nine and she looked to only a year or two older. Why was she so vivid?

Edward paused and watched her approach like a deer in headlights. The world blurred and filled with distance white noise, growing fainter and fainter with each of her harsh pants. Soon they were all he could hear along with the hurried padding of her feet.

Then the soft jingle of bell caught his attention, no, not one bell but many. A string of them were tied around her ankle with blue ribbon.

It called to Edward like a siren, drawing him to take a step forward. He distantly felt the pull of his brother's hand but it dissipated like a thin mist once Edward locked eyes with the girl.

Edward snapped awake.

* * *

Edward got ready for bed again the next night. He plopped down tiredly and nearly fell asleep just as quickly. All day he had not been able to over come the feeling that he would see that girl somewhere in the background of his life and it had worn him down. He punched his pillow in annoyance then slammed his face into it.

She was waiting when he opened his eyes in the dream world.

"So you finally noticed me," she commented, her dark purple eyes were so close they just on the edge of being out of focus.

Edward stammered and dropped a book he did not know he was carrying. He looked around at the book store setting. It was just as if he bumped into her in a store instead of dreaming her up.

She picked the book of the floor and gave it a quick glance. "I was never fond of Plato's theory's myself but c'est la vie. You should really try one of these. I always found them wrought with vague assumptions and outrageously hopeful conclusions."

Edward did not spare the book a look but instead studied her face. If pale skin and violet eyes were not strange enough, she had savage black hair that shone white in the sunlight. She was older again than he was but he could only guess this. Her body was that of an older teen, much like himself, but her eyes bore the semblance of someone much older. It was like she had seen too much to avoid aging rapidly.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to finally talk?" She put the book back on the shelf and clasped her graceful hands together in front of her. She wore a white cotton dress. It was simple but beautiful on her. "Fine, let me start this. Do you remember me?"

Edward shook his head immediately to indicate negatively. How could he ever forget someone as bewitching as this? It was like she was not even real.

"I have to go," Edward heard himself say but was still mentally transfixed.

She looked disappointed but it only lasted a second as her emotions quickly shifted to serious. "Then I have but one thing to say to you _Sir Edward, _I love you now just as I did then. Don't forget me. Please remember."

A cold sweat covered Edward's entire body this time he opened his eyes back in reality. He panted and clutched his knees through the white military sheets.

Al rattled in the corner where he was reading. "Brother, are you alright?"

Edward turned to look at the coming dawn pacifying his brother with a grumble about a nightmare. What else could it be?

* * *

The following day was much worse. Edward stopped feeling like he would see the girl randomly and that terrified him on a level he could not understand. He found himself looking for her in every book shop Central had and when he could not he was filled with a sense of dread.

"Fuck, get yourself together," Edward chided himself as he stomped out of the last bookstore in the district, "and I fucking know I won't find her. Why do I keep looking?"

The frigid air whipped around him in an angry torrent. Edward growled and kicked over a pile snow in despair mixed with rage and confusion. She was not real, she was not real. This was such a simple concept that felt impossible to accept. Every time he found another empty store he felt a wave of fierce searing air against his face. He just attributed it to shame but it was getting more and more vivid.

If Edward did not know any better, he would think he was standing close to a blazing building every time, but it was the middle of winter.

"Let me help you Brother. If you tell me who we're looking for we can cover more area." Al was always his constant his companion but this was one insane mission he could not help with. How do you explain that your searching for someone who does not exist? "Come on Brother, let me help you…"

_"Brother, let me help you!"_

_Edward turned in a wide arch, gazing at the towering flames surrounding him. He was in the courtyard of what looked like a castle. The flames burst through the windows and there were screams erupting from all sides._

_He stopped his circle to face… holy fuck it was Al! Edward tried to look at his flesh body but his eyes did not move from Al's. It was then that Edward realized he was not in control of his body or mouth, they moved without his consent._

_"There is nothing for me now Alphonse," Edward's mouth said. "I will take my revenge because that's all I can do."_

_He walked away from Alphonse, the heat blistering through his clothing, into the forest._

Edward snapped his head up and was surprised to see the bookstore again

"Ed?" Al poked him in the shoulder and Edward nearly jumped at the metallic touch. "You okay? You looked like you were looking at something but… Just don't scare me like that. We should go report in before it gets too late."

Edward quickly agreed but his mind thrashed and whirled at what had just happened. He walked alongside of his armour brother in wonder. Had that been a dream? But if felt so real… just as real as he dreams did. Edward plunged his mismatched hands deep into his pockets with a muttered curse. He did not believe in all this spiritual bullshit. It was just a piece of undigested ham messing with his head. That was all.

Then, why did this disappoint him so much?

* * *

The dreams stopped.

Edward did not know how or why, only that his nights were filled with gates, eyes and hopeless solitude. Weeks went by and Edward could feel the despair building inside of him. He resented it hatefully then scorned his own harsh attitude as if it were the reason he did not see the girl again.

Al was worried, that was apparent but Edward could not explain what was eating him alive. He could not bear putting into words the insanity of what he was feeling. This apparition, this ghost, this dream girl was tearing him apart.

Her absence to be specific, but the fire continued to burn within in, both in his heart and behind closed eyes.

The castle was a fortress of flames that stood before him every night, the same scene replaying for his unknown benefit.

"Fuck! What does it all mean?" Edward smashed a wooden table easily in his frustration. The splinters flew in every direction, giving him a sense of gratification. He yelled at the empty dorm room, "What do you want from me? I've looked! I have fucking looked and found nothing! What else am I supposed to do? Where else am I supposed to look?"

He glowered all around him, the last of his sanity leaking out. Now he was as low as to talk to things that weren't there, but strangely, he knew she could hear him. That woman knew exactly what kind of pain he was going through trying to find her.

_"Good," _she said behind Edward.

He spun around to see no one. Unable to grasp the logic that would save him from his insanity, Edward spoke to the disembodied voice of the girl. "What's good? My frustration?"

Still not being able to turn fast enough to see her, Edward spun to face the voice.

_"No, good you stopped thinking I'm just some dream. I'm just as real as Alphonse, and you should know very well there are different levels of reality. And stop trying to see me, it won't work just yet."_

He glared at his boots before stomping over to the bed. Overcome with a sudden exhaustion, he threw himself onto the bed, face turned up to the ceiling. "Fine, I'm not looking. Now, what do you want from me?"

_"Silly Edward, I don't want anything from you that you aren't willing to give. The real question is, what do you want from _me_? Are you honestly searching for the _girl of your dreams _or is this just the manifestation of some other deeper emotion?"_

Edward put his hands over his face. "Are you always going to speak in riddles?"

_"That depends; will you stop expecting them and listen to the truth?"_

"What do you mean? Of course I will."

_"No, you are still waiting for me to tell you I'm just your loneliness personified literally."_

Edward rolled onto his stomach. He hated conversations that lacked in substance enough as it was with real people, but having one with someone who lacked actual substance just made it worse. "How do I know that this is not another type of dream, like you or the fire?"

_"You know."_

"Okay, fine. But I still don't know what to do anymore. Are you a hint about how to give Al back his body?"

_"You know I'm not. Edward, look into my eyes and you'll see the lies you've built around me fall away. If not, well we have eternity to find a way together, now that I've found you again."_

Look in her eyes? Edward hadn't realized he closed them so he complied. Big purple irises filled his vision as he stared at her. Afraid to look at her directly, Edward unfocused his eyes and drove his head back into the bed to put some space between them. She didn't allow it. Although he felt no weight pressing down on him, Edward could feel her warmth like a hot fire against his front.

She didn't speak again but merely waited.

What was she waiting for? Edward didn't know if he should be cautious, horrified or amazed.

Contrary to her blazing presence, the cascade of ink black hair felt only cool but also possessed only a sensation of heat. She felt neither soft, smooth nor heavy. She was a like of ghost except for that she looked solid and gave off sensations of temperature.

Finally deciding on wonder and amazement, Edward said softly, "Who are you?"

She smiled but it was a sad one. _"You finally asked. I'm really no one and nothing. Just a phoenix, trapped in this loop of eternity until I found you. I've been waiting all this time, for you to find me too."_

He stopped fighting the little voice in his head, telling him she wasn't real and this was all one elaborate, but all be it fucked up, fantasy. Edward silenced his reason and logic for the first time in his life and just was.

Still feeling mildly awkward, Edward raised his arms to wrap them around her back. "Well… found you… you're it?" His eyes widened significantly when his arms merely rested on his own chest and the girl was gone.

_"Not quite. I only found you. Once you remember me, you'll be able to find me too. Set me free Edward. Next time we speak, it will be in reality."_

And she was gone again.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **

Hello everyone!

What did you think of part one? I'm making my way through part two as you read this but I wanted to share this in chucks.

How's my life? Pretty fucking weird. I should sell tickets. How much are you willing to pay?

Nah, it's free. Welcome to my life.

So I made amends with my friend who was dating my roommate. For naming purposes, his shall be Sunshine, since I call him that anyways. So him and I are tight even though I told him I loved him, he broke up with his girlfriend but doesn't love me the same way... and we have sex every so often. That sounds like such a twisted friendship but oddly enough it works?

I don't know. I'll be happier once I move again, which is happening soon. I asked to be removed from the military college and employed as a regular soldier, not an officer. University is just not for me. All I'm really good at is English.

Anyways, once I move, Sunshine will either realize he loves me and needs me, or I will have the distance to fall in love with someone else.

Since Christmas I have been more open about liking women in addition to men. It's common knowledge among my friends and not a secret to anyone who asks. I go to gay parties and flirt with women on occasion but I never go home with them. I've fooled around a bit but nothing of any substance. My lesbian skills seem to be a specific thing for specific women. I have discovered I like certain women and men in general. So I'm more straight than gay but who cares about the ratio.

It started with a queer film festival and now I openly go to queer debates and contribute. It's fun. On a side note "XXY" and "Were the World Mine" are amazing movies. If anyone has a copy, I would pimp out oneshots as thank yous for such a wonderful gift. CUSTOMIZED ONESHOTS.

Ahem... Back to my life. I live in a different building now and I have a lot of visitors who are quickly becoming my very own posse. They come for tea time at 1630hrs every day. I drink tea after work and they come join me. It's rather cute. Teenagers folk to me and my strange ways. It must be my book collection. I have the "Art of War" next to my "Lesbian Erotica" on my shelf. It amuses me to watch the reactions of people's faces.

What can I say, once a demon, always a Demon.

-rix the demon

PS  
The significance of this story will be in the next a/n as to not spoil it for you all.


	2. Asleep

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Killing the Phoenix **

* * *

"_Set me free… set me free…_ What does it mean?" Edward paced the library, unable to concentrate on his research. It was mind numbingly simple but also so complex he wanted to rip his hair out. The girl was here, somewhere, remembering her life like he was, maybe even having the same twisted delusions. Who knows?

Or, this could all be just the last bits of his sanity finally crumbling away.

Edward punched the wall. He had to stop pretending none of _this _was real. He couldn't just keep going day by day, assuming his weird dream would end. This was his life now and he had to make a choice. Edward already knew the choice was made but he had to say it. He had to accept it. He had to _believe._

"I believe…" He waited for something, not certain what, but something had to happen to confirm that something knew he believed. He tried repeated himself more firmly. "I believe." Still nothing apparent yielded from the silent shelves. Edward growled and punched the wall again. "I fucking believe now show me a sign, fuck!"

"I would assume faith doesn't work that way, otherwise it would be called 'certainty,' now wouldn't it Fullmetal?"

Edward whirled instinctively into a defensive despite the fact the voice was familiar.

Roy Mustang's smirk faded as he looked Edward over. Edward could never read the bastard but that didn't matter. Edward knew enough about him to know where his face was to punch. How dare Mustang interrupt his moment of insanity!

Emotions out of control, Edward knew this could get bad very quickly. Normally he didn't care about consequences but it was as if she were there with him, telling him it wasn't worth Al's disappointment. Besides, Edward wanted to beat the crap out of Mustang while the man could fight back with all he had. He wouldn't be able to use his flames in the tight library shelves.

"What exactly is going through that thick skull of yours?" Mustang's tone was neither prying nor condescending. It actually had a faint hint of concern, which in turn concerned Edward.

"Wha do you mean?" Edward asked incriminatingly, only realizing afterwards how stupid he sounded.

Mustang crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting.

In another burst of insanity Edward asked, "Do you dream?"

Expecting some smart-ass remark, Edward braced himself to let his fist fly.

Mustang surprised him with a simple reply of, "every night."

Taking advantage of this strange occurrence of getting actual straight answers out of Mustang, Edward ventured another question. "What about?"

At this Mustang smirked and put on one of his ignition gloves with the elegance of a magician. He leaned against the wall and gazed at his glove for such a long time that Edward wondered what it was he was actually seeing. Edward thought of throwing a book at Mustang for obviously ignoring him but then he spoke. "Fire. I dream of the Fire."

And with that Mustang swept out of the library leaving only the wooshing air from his pant-skirt in his wake. Edward felt conflicted. In any other tone he would have assumed Mustang meant his flame alchemy or even just fire in general but something about his tone made Edward look in Mustang's vacated place, wondering what he was really talking about.

* * *

Roy sat down hard in his office chair. Did what happen really happen? What was that even about?

He didn't know and felt like a child, all questions without a clue as to where he could find answers or even if there were answers to be had.

"Why did I even mention the Fire?" Roy asked the empty room. When it answered back he did not even flinch.

_"Because you know where to find me, you just won't look hard enough."_ A girl he knew all too well sat on one of his lampshades in the corner farthest in the room. Her brilliant purple eyes flared in the grey dim lit office.

"Valerie," Roy acknowledged with a nod, "I never thought I'd see you again."

She took her long golden hair over her shoulder and began to braid it loosely before replying. _"I live within you. You see me because you wish too. I'm not a real person, as you well know."_

Opening the false bottom of his desk drawer, Roy pulled out his scotch and a well used tumbler. He took his time pouring the amber liquid into the glass, pretending he was a lone or perhaps accepting that he truly was.

Valerie appeared subtly on the edge of a stack of folders, floating bare millimetres from their caramel brown surface. _"Why did you name me Roy?"_

He took a sip and turned to view the darkening parade square. Roy spoke more to his glass than to the apparition. "Well if I must speak to you, then you may as well have a name I can curse later."

_"Or perhaps so you can run from something you accepted greedily as a young man. Remember, you were his age when I came to you too."_

Roy could hear the smile in her voice. He remembered. Roy remembered being lost and alone in a new country. He remembered losing his parents in the crowd, not knowing the language being yelled and screamed around him. He remembered the explosions and chaos but most of all, he remembered the Fire.

It was the civil war torn Amestris erupting around him as his family fled from their equally carnage riddled homeland of Xing. With no government to hold Amestris together, she fought amongst herself as her neighbours picked at what was left unprotected. That was before King Bradley stepped forward and offered a solution, to channel all of the war and chaos to abolish the Ishbalans.

He was sixteen when he ran into a burning building to escape the militia bent on policing their town with their own set of laws that had one focal point: foreigners were the route of all problems and therefore needed to go. His pursuers balked at the rising flames and left him to be burned alive.

Roy remembered cough and his eyes blurring. He remembered the unbearable heat and his blood boiling. A beam fell in front of him, blocking his escape then another fell to trap him completely. Helpless and afraid, Roy reached out his hand in dire hopes that something would reach back and save him but nothing did. He only saw those eyes; rimmed with tears and full of utter sadness without hope. Those purple eyes wanted to save him.

Feeling a calm he thought unmanageable at that time, Roy had told the eyes not to cry. Everything would be alright in the end.

"Please, don't cry for me. Everything will be alright. I'll wait for you."

Roy snapped out of his memory with his own words and glared at the girl now sitting right in front of him on his desk.

_"See," _she whispered, _"you are not so old as to forget seeing me in the fire. I watched you die and was helpless but you gave me hope that things would be alright once more; that you would find me again. And you did."_

"I found nothing. You are just some manifestation of my loneliness, or maybe even the child inside of me who still believes in dragons, magic and a true love that conquers all. I don't fucking care anymore. I thought once I gave into you, you would leave." Roy downed his scotch and poured another, unhampered by Valerie.

Leaning down to be merely a breath away from his face, Valerie whispered. _"You know very well it wasn't me you gave into but what I am a manifestation of and that is not any of the foolish things you just listed. I am your fundamental love for Edward Elric and I will never be gone until you find him."_

"I DID!" Roy exclaimed and sat back in his chair roughly. "After Ishbal I saw Edward Elric in that goddamned wheelchair, all broken and without a prayer. You were there!"

"Yeah, I was," a too familiar voice said from his doorway. Edward leaned against his doorway in his ever present red coat and black leather pants.

Roy blinked repeatedly at the sudden change in circumstance. His new bottle of scotch was empty, Valerie was gone and Edward had heard who knows how much of his crazy conversation with a girl who didn't even exist. Worst of all, his mind was too tired and too alcohol addled to come up with a likely story to cover all that was taking place so Roy chose to remain silent. It was the safest route.

Edward walked heavily over to his couch and plopped down on it, not meeting his eyes. The blond sighed and lied on his back with his hands over his eyes. "I keep having these dreams," he stated simply, "of a life that is not mine. I find a small girl who needs me and look after her in a time long before this one. Her appearance shifts and changes throughout the dream but our relationship stays the same. With my 'dream' place in society, I am able to help her in ways she cannot help herself and as a result she grows up by my side."

Groaning slightly, Edward stretches on the couch. Roy chooses not to comment, still thinking silence is best.

"I fall in love with her but it is forbidden for some fucking reason. I don't really understand the dream, only that because of me, she is killed before my eyes. She dies in a fire and I need to know: is that _your _fire?" Edward looks at him from underneath his hands with heartbreak, confusion and accusation in his eyes.

Roy, flabbergasted, returns, "Wait, you think I killed your dream girl? I think you fail at dreaming Fullmetal because if you knew even half of it, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Urged on by the alcohol, Roy kept going. "You see the girl in you dream is just a figment of your imagination to cover up the truth you have to find for yourself. Like my girl resembles you because that's who she's meant to represent."

Sitting up entirely, Edward looked at Roy long and hard. "What are you talking about?"

Digging around in his drawer for more alcohol since it was the only way this situation would have an upside, Roy continued blabbering. "Because my less-thick-skull-than-yours can see that there is more here than just silly dreams. I used to dream of a girl who's form constantly changed too. She guided me through a strange dream life and taught me all I knew in that sleeping world... or something." Digging deeper, Roy finally found his flask. Not certain as to what was inside, he gave it a cautious sniff.

"Stop fucking around," Ed exclaimed, "and explain all of this in god damned Amestrisian!"

Roy was thinking about sharing his precious flask with Edward since the kid was in the same twisted situation he was, but upon reflection Roy thought he needed the flask more since he had to deal with Ed on top of everything else. This whole thing had gone from bad to worse. First he got too close in the library.

"I swore when I found you I would be different." Roy said more to his flask than to his intended audience. "I saw her in the Fire when I was young, but it wasn't actually her. This girl we both see isn't the one we are really dreaming about. I figured that out during the war in Ishbal. My dreams became more vivid until the formless girl took shape. She was actually a young man with long blond hair. It was you Ed, but not as you are now. You were older and wearing different foreign clothing. The strangest part of it all was I didn't discover you in Resembool until over a year later."

Edward just looked at him unblinkingly. Roy felt like he needed to stress further the strangeness everything. "Don't you understand Ed? I knew you before I even met you. How do you think I was able to manipulate you so easily from the very start? I dreamed about you every night in some fashion since I was a boy and the dreams didn't stop until you came to me with your automail, demanding to be a State Alchemist. And don't deny that you dream of me too."

Roy waited for the sudden outbreak of curses, rejecting the statement but they never came. Edward crossed his legs and look intently at the floor as his mind appeared to race.

"So... the girl I watch die is you?" Edward asked slowly as if the words hurt. His face was twisting in what Roy could only perceive as disgust.

Having had just about enough, Roy snapped, "Yes! For fuck's sake. Now get out so I can forget this whole thing ever happened."

"But—" Ed interjected.

"Leave!"

Edward ran out as if lit on fire and Roy felt like helping that analogy become a reality and mask his breaking heart. He didn't know how he had expecting his afternoon to evening to turn out but this certainly wasn't it. Edward's outright reject may not have been spoken but it was written all over his face. Roy slammed his head hard onto his desk.

He should be an adult about this and realize that Edward was just force feed a lot of serious information at once and as a teen was unable to process it like an adult. That in order for Ed to believe him, he would have to dream more vividly and perhaps was unable to do so. Roy knew there were many more possibilities he should consider before he let his heart sink.

The logical part of him knew this was all magical nonsense that would only hurt him in the end but the younger man in him still saw the boy from his dreams thinking: _Now it's my turn to guide and protect you. I found you at last and now everything will be alright._

Except it wasn't.

Roy had screwed it up somehow, just like he had with everything else in his life.

"Really though? What had I wanted from him anyways?" Roy tried to ignore the little voice in his head that was not Valerie, but his own.

_Love. Love is what I want._

* * *

_Ed ran through the trees against his will. The branches whipped his face and shoulders as he was once again a guest in the mind of the other Edward. Ed could be subject to his host's emotions and sensations but had no control over their body or mind. Tonight he was in the same forest he was every night for the longest time._

_Smoke peaked through the trees signalling his supposed destination. Ed tried to through the other Edward's thoughts but could only hear his mental voice saying: _please god, please no!

_Breaking free of the pines Edward rushed through a field and into a small town, leaping and dashing like his life depended on it. Edward had the feeling it wasn't his life at stake..._

_Pushing and shoving the every growing crowd aside, Edward waded his way to the front of the sea of villagers. His eyes drew immediately to the fire. It was slowly building to a roar and Ed felt the approach of where he always awoke. Purples eyes would pear at him from between flame tongs and then the dream would end; only this time the smoke was too thick._

_Edward's thoughts were of frantic sorrow and panic. Soldiers pushed him hard onto the ground with the staff of their spears. The wind then picked up and Ed as well as Edward looked at the clearing smoke. Ed's heart stopped when it wasn't the purple eyes he saw but dark blue ones._

_A teenage Roy Mustang was looking back at him._

Edward snapped awake in his bed panting violently. Shaking he looked into the darkness of his room and could still see those eyes, that reassuring smile and Mustang's outstretched hand, reaching for him. Edward felt the hot tears pour down his cheeks as his mind processed the last words the dream Mustang said.

Edward found himself repeating the same words over and over, "_Please, don't cry for me. Everything will be alright. I'll wait for you._ I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you..."

He got up and pulled on his boots and coat, having slept in his clothing Edward was ready to leave in a manner of seconds; which he did. Sprinting haphazardly, much like his other dream self, Edward booked his way out of the military dorms. Jumping over hedges and diving past oncoming cars he was like someone possessed. Edward ignored the pull and release of fabric when an uneven fence decided to keep a piece of him. Edward ignored the yelps and exclamations of the people he jostled and sometimes knocked over.

Coming to a park Edward had to stop. As fit as he was, his destination was farther than desirable. He leaned against a tree for a moment then walked in a circle with his hands on his head so that he wouldn't cramp up. He paused to look up at the night sky.

"What am I doing? This is stupid... and surreal." Edward let his hands drop limply, regretting only that his automail arm banged into his side.

Edward nearly jumped out of his skin when none other than Roy Mustang answered him with, "Nothing anyone with common sense would do."

He was sitting on the park bench not too far away, eating a danish. Some part of Edward that was hungry noted it was lemon while the rest of his crazed thought crashed to a sudden halt. It was him, the man from his dream... but not. This was Mustang who just clouded his mind right before bed. That's the only reason he dreamed of him... right?

"You look like shit." Mustang peered over his shoulder at the park clock. "It's fuck-off o'clock I see. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Edward grasped at the frayed strings of phrases he could and should say but they fell apart before reaching his lips, leaving him silent. Mustang turned back away from him, viewing the rest of the park and Edward knew he had to act fast. Like always it was all up to him to change a bad situation into one in his favour and just like on any of his missions, he tackled this challenge the same way, head on with as little thought as possible. If he thought of just how crazy what he was about to do was, even the great Edward Elric would balk.

Edward sat down on the bench. Mustang's close proximity washed a calmness over him he had never felt before. Encouraged by this, Edward took the older man's hand.

"I don't know what to do or what this all means," Edward stroked the back of Mustang's hand with his thumb, "but everything will be alright now. You don't have to wait anymore, I'm here."

The End

* * *

**A/N: **

This is all based on a dream I had. It was a lot more fucked up than this and this story does it no justice. I'm still getting back into my writing groove so be merciful.

-rix the demon


End file.
